For training police officers, security personnel and soldiers in the use of firearms, it is desirable to incorporate methods and equipment to simulate conditions that the combatants will experience in an actual confrontation, and therefore make them better prepared to survive a deadly force encounter. Standing on a static line and shooting paper or steel targets will never replace the feeling and the threat encountered in a dynamic environment, where someone is returning fire. The actual confrontation, and therefore the training, should simultaneously involve both offensive and defensive action since the target is also firing and moving about.
Detractors of live-fire exercises stress the danger inherent in such evolutions, arguing that this type of training is unsafe; that the risk of injury or death outweighs the benefit of the training. Live-fire ammunition substitutes such as Simunitions, marking cartridges, or other less-lethal training ammunition have gained market share from live-fire exercises. Less-lethal training ammunition has its place in training and is effective. However, after having used these tools for a number of years, many officers/soldiers grow complacent or nonchalant with it and falsely believe that they won't truly get hurt or killed during this training unless it is accidental. Embarrassed perhaps, but not hurt or killed. Live fire adds an element of seriousness and stress that cannot be replicated.
What is needed therefore, is a method and apparatus that provides for the use of live-fire training scenarios, including the recoil, noise and heat, and the physical and mental aspects of firing real ammunition, but which also provides the highest levels of safety and injury reduction.